masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Scathelock
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Romance page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 04:27, 18 February 2010 Glad to see you officially on the wiki! Hurrah to avoiding annoying ME1 romances! :) --Lilliful 04:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome :) Currently playing through ME1 one final time (on Insanity, since now I already have a reason to replay it), and so far I've avoided all optional conversations with Ashley and Liara. I'll post about the romance in ME2 when I finish; it would really, really be a letdown if I STILL find myself engaged to one or the other. I gotta say, good thing reality isn't like this (i.e. love a girl or let her nuke herself on a suicide mission), although I'm sure certain couples might make it seem that way... Also, comments and criticism are always welcome, especially because (1) this is my first wiki page on the internet, and (2) it'd be great to build and improve ideas and suggestions for ME3. I know ME2 took a lot of feedback into account; I'd love to help the trilogy's piece de resistance be all that it can be. - Scathelock 06:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I really like your updated user page! I enjoy reading when people build upon the canon history of their characters (of which there are only, what, 9 possible combinations?) to create a really unique character, and also really like reading about why each decision was made. I considered doing such a thing myself, but worried about making my userpage epically long. But, I enjoy reading other people's so much, I might just have to! It seems like you beat both games already, are you going to make a new Shepard? :) --Lilliful 18:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I enjoyed reading your user page, too. I would like to point out that Nelyna was killed during Saren's attack on the Citadel, though. You meet her mother, Erinya, during Illium: Medical Scans and she mentions that her hatred toward the humans is due to the fact that her two daughters were killed while working on the Citadel. One of them was the receptionist in the embassies and the other was the attendant at the Consort's Chambers. —ArmeniusLOD 00:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Argh... I did speak with Erinya, but I hadn't made the connection at the time. Alas... : ( Thanks for posting here. I downloaded the Geometry Genocide from your site earlier, I'll give it a shot one of these days~ Scathelock 09:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Just needed to say this... I just read the line "Varren mini-games will be reintroduced in violent racing pits, complete with Chocobo-themed music." and I don't know why, but I got a bit of a kick out of it. I can see it now: The funny music I hear on my FFIII remake for the DS when I ride on a Chocobo playing while the varren run around in circles (top down camera) and sometimes engage in a fight, all along the lines of those silly races where one lucky section of the stands might win a free doughnut or something at a baseball game. Thank you for brightening my morning! Tanooki1432 14:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) My pleasure, and sincere thanks for letting me know : ) I wish there was a page dedicated to comic relief ideas that others want to see in ME3... Give me a heads up if you know of one, or have some ideas of your own! A Few Things With your recent blog post I feel that I must remind you of our language policy. While there is some leeway in talk pages and blog posts, we really don't need that kind of language here. Specifically "dumbass", "kickass", "asshole". That really isn't appropriate. Also note that we don't capitalize alien race names like hanar, asari, turian, human, etc. Thanks. Lancer1289 16:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't aware of the specifics, I appreciate the heads up. Noted and edited. Scathelock 18:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Lancer1289 18:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Melee Guide Thanks for the positive feedback, when I get time to play I will throw Garrus into the party (don't have Kasumi) but will definitely mention the weapon overheating thing after I get done mowing my lawn. Mictlantecuhtli 17:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I've loaned out my copy of the game but wanted to finish the Vanguard build for melee, do you have any ready made builds I can look over and alter for melee? Mictlantecuhtli 07:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC)